Adventures AT Fairy Tail High
by Mmash5
Summary: Lucy always moves schools, but this time she's at Fairy Tail High. Where she meets Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy, Loke and many more. A story of love, humor, friendship, hate and adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail High

Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the daughter of Jude Heartfilia, the richest man in all of Magnolia. Due to her father's unstable job Lucy is constantly moving schools, but this time she's moving to Fairy Tail High a school like no other. Where she'll make lots of new friends and meet a couple love interests on the Journey.

**Chapter One**

**Lucy P.O.V**

I pulled my curtains open as the sun illuminated in, it was a beautiful morning and I couldn't feel more than alive. Father had promised me that I was allowed to go into town all alone on the weekend, so I did him the favor of being on my best behavior. Of course I wasn't going out till the weekend but I was still happy, nothing could spoil this; besides the fact that I have to go to school, Fiore Private College; the most prestigious school in all the land.

I turned around to see Virgo standing with a towel in her arms, "Princess your bath is ready."

"Thank you Virgo," I smiled at her.

After my bath I changed I looked at the dresser to see a different school uniform, I sighed feeling unease and upset. This was father's way of telling me I'm moving school, pathetic he doesn't even have the nerve to say it to my face. I changed into my new school uniform; I looked into the mirror to see an emblem on the front, "Fairy Tail!"

I ran down to the dining hall as fast as my legs would allow me, Virgo tried to slow me down but I was too much in shock to slow down, "good morning Capricorn," I greeted him, "where is my father," I huffed.

"Morning Princess, Your Grace is having breakfast," my Celestial Spirit opened the dining hall doors.

I ran to my father sitting at the seat next to him, "how could you not tell me I was transferring to Fairy Tail, now I know you don't tell me much but this is different. I've been asking to go here since I could talk!"

"Your plate is opposite of the table," I pointed at my plate which was twelve chairs away.

I rolled my eyes and sat at my assigned seat, "Father, do you care to explain?"

"Did I not say you were allowed to go into the town of Magnolia alone this weekend?"

"Yes you did."

"I would never let you travel such a distance, so I thought since we are moving to Magnolia I though why not let you explore that town."

My smile grew bigger, "mum went to Fairy Tail High…"

My words were soft but he heard me, "eat."

That were pretty much the lengths of conversation with my father, he isn't much of a talker. I finished my meal thanking the chefs for their hard work, I made my way to the stairs to the main entrance were I saw Virgo with my school bag. I thanked her walking out to hop into the carriage; the ride was long and frustrating. The only thought I had were, with the other kids like me? Will I fit in? Is this school as amazing as mother made it out to be? Will I enjoy it as much as she did?

I felt the carriage pull up, I knew we were here. I could hear the laughter and conversations of other students, something about it was different. They won't so proper; I could hear screams and yelling as if a teacher was scolding at a student. I knew mages go here only those with magic, it isn't the first time I'm going to a school with mages but most of them were all posh and rich. Constantly trying to keep up a reputation, all I heard was this one was different. Almost special, I checked myself in the mirror one last time making sure I looked decent. I had my blonde hair in a side pony tail with some hanging down at the back with a fringe at the front, I checked for sleep in my eyes. Father always said my brown eyes reminded him of mother so they had to be perfect, and lastly my uniform. I wanted to wear it proudly for mother, she would want me too.

I saw the door open in the corner of my eye, "you look beautiful princess," the driver told me.

I probably looked ridiculous and shallow checking myself out, "thank you Marcus."

I stepped out to see a flock of students, looking very anxious to start school. The building was delightful, "I cannot wait to start."

I ran of saying goodbye to Marcus, I entered the school making my way to the principal's office but somehow got lost. I walked around trying to find my way using the signs, "it's not very clear…" I carelessly fell bumping in to someone, "oh dear, my apologies I didn't mean to…" I look up to see two teen boys before me. They both offered me a hand, I refused covering my face. I turned around immediately my cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Hey, what's the matter?" One said.

I turned around swiftly still not saying anything, "this one is weird," one said.

I held my head up and both the boys froze, saying hey at the same time.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I offered her a hand but she refused turning around, okay that's alright then.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Gray spoke first.

She turned around, her skirt moved with her swiftly, "this one is weird," I said to Gray.

She finally looked at us so we could see her face; she smiled with light red going across her cheeks. She. Is. Really. Pretty. I felt a funny feeling in my chest.

**Gray P.O.V**

I held out my hand to help her but she got up on her own, no problem then.

I spoke, "Hey what's the matter?"

She turned around, maybe she's embarrassed. Her skirt moved with her, revealing her legs, "this one is weird," Natsu blurted out.

She lifted her head so we could she her face, there was a blush upon her. I froze, she's gorgeous I said to myself. My heart skipped a beat startling me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Lucy P.O.V**

My first day and I had to bump into two really good looking guys; I'm probably inconveniencing them right now. Okay I'll be honest; I've only ever been to all girls' magic school, so my experience with the male gender makes me feel just a little uncomfortable. I went to walk away but the both said 'hey' at the same time.

"Yes, sorry?"

"Are you new here?" The one with pink hair asked. He had a toothy grin, almost cheeky and spontaneous.

I nodded.

"Where do you need to go?" The one with raven hair asked, his shirt was open exposing his chest. Not that I'm complaining, he was serious with a bad boy side to him.

I took a deep breath, "I need to go to the principal's office."

"Oh Gramps," the pink haired boy smiled, "I can take you there!"

Gray put his arm around me turning in the other direction, "c'mon he's this way."

"Hey wait for me!" The other one called.

He finally took his arm off me as we walked there, "I never got your names?" I asked.

"I'm Natsu," the pink one smiled, he's so energetic I like it.

"And I'm Gray, you are?"

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I just moved here from…" I didn't finish when I saw their jaws hanging open, "are you two alright?"

They nodded, "don't tell me you're the daughter of J-Jude H-Heartfilia?" Natsu said.

Gray punched Natsu, "you can't just ask that, can you?" he whispered.

I giggled, they looked at me in surprise, "that is the first time anyone has ever asked me that and yes I am."

"So you don't get 'are you Jude Heartfilia's daughter?' All the time?" Gray asked.

I shook my head.

"I didn't expect you to be so pretty," Natsu blurted out, he thinks I'm pretty? I blushed a little.

Gray nudged him again, "of course she is, she's a princess not some snotty rich brat."

"Won't you two taking me to the principal's office?" I reminded the boys.

They remembered, "Oh it's right here," Gray pointed at the door to my left.

I opened the door, I have to thank them, and I caught them just as they started to walk away, "thank you for your hospitality, and it was nice meeting you, Natsu and Gray."

"No problem, Lucy," Natsu said.

"Anytime," Gray said.

I opened the door to see a messy desk, and a big chair behind it, "hello?"

I small man turned in the chair, he had white hair, a white mustache and a large fluffy coat, "you must be Lucy," the man appeared to be stressed out.

"Yes I am, and you must be Principal Makarov if I'm correct?"

He jumped up on the desk starling me, "take a seat young lady," I sat down, he rummaged through his things, "here is your timetable, assigned locker and a school map."

"Thank you Sir."

"Please call me Gramps," he blushed playfully. I couldn't help but laugh, "now that we have a young lady like you maybe this school might get some order," the bell went, "off to class Lucy don't want to be late."

I scurried out amused by the old man, "thank you Pri - I mean Gramps," I smiled.

I made my way to homeroom I knocked on the door to see a blue cat at the front of the class, my eyes widened in shock, "this can't be right."

"Oi Lucy, over here!" Natsu waved at me from the back of the class.

I smiled seeing a familiar face, "Natsu," I saw Gray next to him, "Gray."

**Natsu P.O.V**

Lucy walked over to Happy the teacher bending down so she was at his level, "hello Sir I'm Lucy Heartfilia the new student."

"Hello Lucy," he spoke with fish in his mouth, "take a seat next to Natsu."

"Lucy's sitting next to me Ice Princess," I stuck my tongue out at Gray.

Gray stood up, "you wanna fight Ass Flame?"

Erza held both our heads in a tight grip, "do you want to embarrass us in front of the new girl?" her glare was deadly.

We both said no taking a firm seat, Lucy sat down next to me. I smiled at her as she spoke to Erza, "Hi I'm Erza student council President, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Erza, I'm Lucy."

Gray butted in, "also known as She Devil," that boy is dead, thought that was pretty funny.

Erza threw Gray across the room without effort then went back to talking with Lucy, "welcome to Fairy Tail High."

Lucy yelled in surprise, "Gray!"

Erza is absolutely frightening, the bell went and we all left for first period. Unfortunately Gray beat me to Lucy and escorted her to her first class, "I hate him," I mumbled under my breath.

Mira nudged me on the side, "Natsu what do you think of Lucy?"

I smiled unconsciously, "she's perfect I mean pretty you know really nice."

"You like her?" She raised an eye brow.

"No she's weird," I ran off.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I walked with Natsu not sure where he was taking me but we went up a couple flights of stairs, "hey do you know Loke?"

"Yeah he's where we're sitting, how do you know him?"

"He's my best friend, he goes here too," I explained.

Natsu stopped for a second, "oh really now, he's a major player ya know?"

I laughed, "Yeah he is."

We got up there to the rooftop to see Gray, Loke and two unfamiliar faces, Natsu sat down next to Gray. Loke stood up giving me a killer hug, "why didn't you tell me you were transferring here?"

"I only found out today and I totally forgot you went here," I smiled at him, he got good looking, "you've changed."

"For the better of course," he winked, "and you more," he looked me up and down. Last time he saw me I was thirteen and hadn't fully developed as a woman you could say.

I sat down next to him, "I still cannot believe you actually wrote to me I didn't think you'd have the patience."

"Anything for you Lucy," he smiled.

I blushed, "it's been too long, and by the way this school is amazing I see why you never wanted to leave."

I looked over at the two unfamiliar faces, "you must be Gajeel, right?" I referred to the one with metal on his face and long black spikey hair.

"How'd you know?"

"Loke would write to me about all his friends at Fairy Tail High," I looked at the big muscular one, "and you Elf-man, right?"

"You knew, a true man!" He yelled.

I laughed; I realized that Loke never wrote about Natsu or Gray, "how come you never wrote about these two?"

"Not cool Loke," Gray shook his head.

"I'm better in person anyway," Natsu commented.

Loke looked awkward for a moment, the bell rang lucky for him, "to class," he said

Everyone rushed off leaving Loke and I, "why did you never write about them, you seem like such great friends?"

He scratched his neck, "can I be honest?"

I slapped his shoulder lightly, "of course silly."

"Well I uh… see the thing is," he stuttered, "They are a threat."

"A threat?" I was confused.

"Yes, if I told you about them you might fall for them, and that'd make it complicated for me to win your heart…" I didn't know what to say.

"Loke what are you…"

"Are you guys coming!?" Natsu yelled behind us.

Loke ran off leaving me utterly speechless, how long has he felt this way? What do I do, he cannot be serious, right? I walked to class when Gray began to walk with me, "Hey Lucy."

"Oh hey Gray," so Gray is a threat? But why would I fall for him.

"I never asked what magic do you use?"

"I use Celestial magic, you?"

He raised his hands creating a heart made of ice, "Ice Make Magic."

I was mesmerized by the detail, "that's beautiful," he handed it to me.

"It's won't melt, in case you're wondering," he ran into class where Natsu and Erza were.

I sat down by the window with Natsu in front of me, he turned to talk to me, and "hey can I call you Luce?"

"Luce?"

"Yeah like a nick name," he whispered, "did you know you smell like vanilla and honey?"

I giggled, "Yeah I know, is that good or bad?"

He shrugged, "I don't know but it makes me feel funny."

"Does it," I blushed without knowing.

"Why are you blushing, you're so weird," he laughed at me.

"All rise," Erza said.

The teacher walked in and the class was silent, maybe Loke would have some competition.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Lucy P.O.V**

Whilst I was at school on the Monday father had gotten the movers to bring all our belongings to the new house, I liked the new house because it was smaller and cozier. Father said it was only temporary though, I hope he doesn't mean too temporary. It was Thursday and I was sitting on my desk thinking of something to write, something to add to my novel. I wanted to add in characters that were similar to the ones I'd met; the most interesting were Gray, Natsu and Erza. I just have to add them in somewhere.

"Princess, time for bed," Virgo opened then closed my door.

Gosh I don't do anything without somebody telling me, father is always sending Virgo to tell me when dinner is, bed time, bath time or when he wants to talk to me. I never make free choices, and that's what I want, to make free choices and do what I want.

I hopped into my big, pink, warm bed. I felt almost lonely as if I had no one to talk to, of course I have Loke but in a different way.

I arrived at school on the Friday and I couldn't wait to see everyone, I'd gone to the library where I had met a blue haired girl named Levy who is just adorable and she likes to read, "Hey Levy!" We stood by the romance aisle.

"Lucy, how are you this morning?"

I yawned, "A little tired, I couldn't sleep."

"Why's that?"

I smiled innocently, "well for the first time I'm going into town all alone, isn't that ecstatic?" I jumped with joy.

She looked at me funny, "have you never gone into town _alone _before?"

I shook my head, "well I have gone into town but I always have two guards with me which makes it difficult to really do anything or talk to anyone when you have two kings guards heavily armed behind your back."

She giggled, "You know it'd be more fun if you went with someone, besides it's dangerous in town alone sometimes. Especially with all those Dark Guilds lurking about."

I held her hand, "come with me, you're one of my best friends at this school and I'd feel comfortable with you."

She gave me pouting look, "sorry um… Gajeel invited me to a show for the weekend…" her face was all red.

I looked at her in shook, "are you and Gajeel?" I winked.

She put her hands all over my face, "Lucy no, no don't say that, we're just really good friends."

"Oh okay," I acted a little coy, "I hear he kinda likes you or maybe I heard someone else."

She was suddenly fuming with what I could see as jealousy, she didn't even try to hide it, "Lucy! You have to tell me everything! Now!"

Lucky for me the bell rang because I never heard anything, although I knew they both liked each other. The evidence was all there. Levy and I walked over to homeroom to see Natsu and Gray fighting once again, "is this a constant?" I asked.

"Unfortunately…"

We both took our seats, "morning Lucy, morning Levy," the bickering boys greeted us as they continued to rip each other apart.

We said good morning to Mira, Juvia, Cana and Lisanna, we tried talking but Natsu and Gray made it impossible.

"GET OUT OF MY SEAT POPSICLE!"

"FIND A NEW ONE FIRE FREAK!"

"I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART BASTARD!"

Gray stood on the seat, "GIVE IT A TRY MORON!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza's voice echoed in the room.

Erza transformed to heavens wheel armor knocking the two boys, three classrooms away. Now I know where all the funding for the school goes, "I could hear them from the staff room," Erza complained.

"I just remembered, Erza?" I called her name.

"Yes, Lucy?" she sat down calmly. I was so envious of her; she's beautiful, smart, and strong and cares for others.

"What are you doing on the weekend?"

She leaned back as if she was waiting for someone to ask, "Well if you must know, I'm going on a date with Jellal," there was a soft blush on her cheeks.

"I didn't know you two, were a couple."

She giggled, "Yes if you must say."

The bell rang and we went off to our classes, Levy, Lisanna, Natsu, Juvia, Loke, Gajeel and Gray were in my grade, whereas Cana, Erza, Elf-man and Mira were in the grade above us. During lunch I sat outside the library waiting to go in, "Luce!"

I heard Natsu's voice in front of me, "Natsu," he was with Gray and Loke, "Gray, Loke, what's up?"

"Nothing, why are you sitting alone?" Loke asked.

I put my rubbish in the bin, "I have to get some books to study."

"Boring…" Natsu trailed off.

"Some of us like to keep our grades up, dumbass," Gray commented.

Natsu held up a fist, "don't start stripper."

"Anyway…" Loke changed the topic, "I heard from my aunt that you're going into town alone this weekend?"

I smiled excitedly, "yes, for the first time. I'm so excited."

Loke appeared to be distressed, "you can't."

I raised an eyebrow, "it's dangerous, especially for a princess," he explained.

I crossed my arms, I was angry. He was completely ruining this for me and he sounded just like my father, "I don't understand," Natsu said.

"Me either," Gray added.

Loke explained, "Lucy here," he gestured to me, "is high born, and worth a lot of money. If the wrong people were to get their hands on you, imagine what they could do to you!"

Gray and Natsu nodded, "I'm going, I have my keys I'll be fine."

I walked into the library angry with Loke for blowing it out of proportion; does he believe I am that weak I cannot defend myself against thugs? I browsed the shelves for history text books, I heard chattering behind me. I could see the outline of Natsu, Loke and a naked Gray, they thought I couldn't hear or see them.

"Gray clothes," I walked by them.

They ran over to me, "at least let us come with you?" Loke suggested.

Gray put his pants on, I covered my eyes, "yeah it'd be better that way," he added.

I turned around frustrated, "Having you watch over me as I shop for underwear isn't my idea of fun."

They all shrugged, "that doesn't sound too bad," Natsu said.

I looked at him surprised, "forget it!"

Loke touched my shoulder, "at least as friends, please?"

"I agree, gives us a chance to hang out," Gray smiled.

Natsu picked at his teeth, "she doesn't need us to protect her," I looked at him bewildered, he stood up straight, "Luce is strong, I've seen her in combat. I don't see what the fuss is about."

Does he really think I'm strong? I looked down blushing with a funny feeling in my stomach, "fine then, we'll go together," I looked at Loke, "I haven't hung out with you in a while, I think the last time we spent time together was when we wrestled on your bedroom floor," I giggled.

**Gray P.O.V**

I wonder how long these two have known each other. Wrestling? How old were they?

Lucy looked over at Natsu smiling at him, "and thanks Natsu," she said.

Maybe Natsu is right she can take care of herself but the thought of someone taking her against her will turns my stomach, it's almost frightening. I cannot imagine being defenseless, anyway this was my chance to get to know Lucy outside of school.

We helped Lucy carry her books as she checked them out, "Luce, you must have a big head," Natsu blurted out. We all looked at him strangely, "because you can fit all this information."

We sighed, "This is why you're top of your class," Loke smiled.

"Maybe you could learn a thing or two, flame freak."

"Well at least I know how to keep my clothes on," he retaliated.

Lucy giggled and Loke rolled his eyes, the bell rang so Loke and Natsu went to their class and Lucy and I went to ours. This was my favorite class with Lucy; she was partnered up with Lisanna on a project. Even though I wasn't her partner I could to talk to her one on one occasionally, to my dismay I got paired up with Juvia who wouldn't stop fawning over me. Now Lucy thinks her and I are a thing, there go my chances. Though I won't stop trying!

After class Lucy and I both had a free period, another reason why Friday's are the best days. We sat in one of the classrooms studying for a test we had approaching, when I thought I should bring something up.

"Natsu was right," I said.

"About what?" Lucy asked.

I tilted my head, "about you being strong and all, I saw you fight against Lisanna during out combat lessons. Even though you lost…" I laughed and she slouched, "…you showed your skill, balance, stamina all the qualities of a great fighter."

"My mother was a great a fighter, I'm just alright."

I looked at her seriously, "you have nine Zodiac keys, which are loyal to you. You are not just good you're capable of more than you know."

She sat up tall, "you're right, I shouldn't put myself down."

"Putting that aside, you know next Monday is the School's carnival?"

She leaned closer to me in excitement; I was taken by surprise, "_The _famous Fairy Tail High carnival?"

I nodded.

"I thought I missed it, mother wrote about this carnival in great detail, she said every year she had the time of her life. Students from schools all across Fiore would come just to participate!"

"Your mother went here?" I saw Lucy staring at the trophy cabinet that was nailed up to the back of the room.

She pointed at the photo, "yeah she won _all_ the awards; top of her class, most popular, most likely to succeed, over achiever, worthiest opponent… the list goes on and on."

I'd never stopped to look at the trophy cabinet; "I always thought it was a little snobby," Lucy looked at me, "not that you're mum is snobby of course… just the idea of showing off everything great about a person or a place, to me Fairy Tail is my home a place for my comrades."

She smiled at me, "I like that you're honest Gray, most people would praise my mum and not say what they consider. Do you live in the area… you said it's your home?"

I shook my head, "my parents died when I was young, then my mentor took me and my brother in but she also passed away… don't pity me though, so I came here the only place I knew. They took me in on a scholarship, for sports and combat. I live at the dorms."

She nodded, "It's nice to know I'm not the only one that's alone sometimes."

"Here at Fairy Tail you can never be alone."

"You said you have a brother?"

I nodded, "yes Lyon, he goes to Lamia Scale College."

"You split up?"

I thought for a moment, "No we just went in different directions, you could say."

"Wish I had siblings, Loke used to be like a brother to me," she made a face, "until he decide to 'confess' his love."

Did she just say that Loke confessed his love? No way, the lion was serious about his feelings, "what, do you uh… have to say about that?"

She blushed for a moment; "In truth I like…" before she finished her sentence the bell rang for break.

Lucy quickly collected her things awkwardly trying to avoid answering that question, I decided to let it go and hear it from the Lion himself. I wasn't trying to but in, but, Loke is a player and he is famous for wooing girls although I don't think Lucy would fall so easily.

"Meet me at Canon Street 10am on Saturday, don't forget to tell Loke and Natsu for me please," she smiled at me; I couldn't help but stare into her big brown beautiful eyes, "see you tomorrow Gray."

Lucy Heartfilia what have to done to my heart?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Natsu P.O.V**

I stood behind the bathroom door waiting for Loke to finish doing his hair, "Get out I have to pee!" I banged on the door.

"Pee outside if you have to, I have to look presentable for my Lucy," I could feel his smirk through the door.

His Lucy? That's stupid why would he want her?

I ran all the way downstairs to go and use the other toilet stupid Loke making me go all the way downstairs. After I got out I saw Gray eating a fully prepared breakfast, "any for me?"

I looked at his plate to see nothing but frozen food, "on second thought…"

Laxus, Gajeel, Freed and Bickslow played cards on the dining table, they greeted me, "where you boys off to?" Laxus asked.

I made myself something to eat when Loke came downstairs, "morning boys."

I sat next to Gajeel, "to see Lucy," I answered.

They all nodded their heads, "the new girl?" Freed asked.

"She's more than just the new girl," Gray said with a full mouth.

"Someone is in looooove…" Bickslow dragged out the word love.

"Love, Love, Love," his babies repeated.

I tilted my head, "why would you fall in love with Lucy?" I asked amused.

They guys looked at each other then laughed, Loke stood behind me, "If you don't know what love is, don't fall in it," he was joking but sounded serious.

I finished my food and the three of us made our way to town, I wonder if Lucy is waiting for us? I don't want her to be alone so we better rush, unfortunately the boys wanted to take the trian because it'd be faster. In all honesty they just want to kill me so they can have Lucy to their selves, damn perverts. We finally got off the train and I could hardly walk, it was torture.

"Natsu come on, Lucy wants to see us all there alive including you," Gray yelled waving his arms in front of me.

"I think I'm gonna puke," I could feel it coming up.

Loke ran in the other direction, well I think its Loke he just looks like a blur, "stay back Natsu!"

Somehow I found the strength to stand up and walk; we made it to Cannon Street when I saw a female figure with blonde hair running in my direction, "Natsu! Are you alright?"

"Luce, I can't feel my face…"

I had dozed off and woken up on something really soft; I looked up to see two round things in front of me. They look squishy, I saw blonde hair coming down when I finally realized what I was looking at, "Natsu are you okay?"

I looked over to see Gray and Loke pissed off, their face showed nothing but jealousy, "the flame freak gets like this every time we take any form of transportation."

I sat up to see an annoyed Lucy, "then why did you take the train, you could have walked?"

Loke spoke up, "true but we didn't want to keep you waiting."

Lucy sighed, "That's fine, are you alright Natsu? I can take you home if you want?"

I stood up suddenly energetic to Lucy's surprise, "no need, I'm all fired up," I grabbed her wrist running straight for the markets.

I heard Lucy laugh which made me feel relieved, Loke and Gray followed behind annoyed. Did she really care that much was she that worried? Well I guess she's never seen me like that, I'd be worried if I saw her the way I was.

We strolled through the markets browsing through all the cheap souvenirs, "why do you keep taking pictures?" I asked Lucy.

She took another photo then answered me, "well this might be the last time I go into town alone so I want to treasure it as much as I can," she held the camera up and took a picture of me, then one of Gray and Loke together.

I saw two fireballs at a stall, "hey Lucy this is my favorite snack, you have to try it," I held four up.

"Hey I wanna try on second thought.." Gray butted in.

"Whatever Lucy is doing I'm in," Loke added.

I sighed, "Fine then," I only looked at Lucy though Gray and Loke ruin everything, "you put them in your mouth and leave them there until the flavor pours out," I threw one in my mouth leaving it there then stuck out my tongue to show Lucy the flavor coming out, "see," I tried to speak with my tongue out.

Gray and Loke turned away groaning in disgust, "Natsu not cool," Gray yelled.

"That's so nasty," Loke shivered.

Lucy focused on the fireball placing it in her mouth; she jumped around waving her hands for air, "Lucy are you okay?" The three of us asked anxious.

She swallowed it smiling, "did you like it?" I asked.

She began to laugh out loud, "That was really fun, Natsu I don't know how you eat that it's literally fire!"

"Hey look that man over there is selling Ice cones!" Gray pointed out.

"I think you need that Lucy," Loke suggested.

We went over; the three of them got Ice cones while I just stared at them trembling at the thought of ice, they ate their ice whilst we watched a puppet show about a three boys that fall in love with one girl. The girl puppet had blonde hair and reminded me of Lucy and all the other guys were all very different, Lucy looked amused by the whole thing.

When it was over we walked away into a book store, "that puppet show was ridiculous, how three guys could fall for the same girl?" Lucy said absentmindedly.

"I don't know Lucy it seems pretty plausible…" Loke leaned on one of the counters.

Lucy didn't seem to believe it, "maybe if the girl was smart, beautiful, cute, caring and a fighter yeah," she looked at us, "but there is no woman that perfect," she placed a finger on her chin, "maybe Erza she's amazing!"

There were uncomfortable bolts of lightning that bolted through Loke, Gray and I in sync, Titania is amazing but not in that way.

"You know you struck me as a hopeless romantic," Gray said.

We walked out the store with nothing hut boring books, "these are all romance no action!" I complained.

"I am a hopeless romantic, but three guys one girl, it's just infatuation."

"Infatuation?" I asked.

"Short lived passion or admiration for someone of something," Lucy explained.

I thought for a moment, "so like… thinking you like someone but you don't really."

"Bingo Natsu!" Loke mocked me.

I pulled up my fist, "you wanna go Lion!?"

Lucy laughed, "So how Juvia feels for me?" Gray asked.

"Aren't you and Juvia boyfriend and girlfriend?" Lucy asked.

"Hell no! That woman is too clingy, besides I don't like clingy…" Gray tried very hard to make a strong case.

Lucy bit her lip, "Oh okay."

Gray and Luce walked ahead of us whilst I asked Loke a question, "what does it mean when a girl bites her lip?"

Loke looked at me strange, "many things, I'm glad you're finally asking me about women. I was starting to fear you were a little slow… biting your lip could mean many things such as: desire, relief, nervousness, and seduction just whatever the girl is trying to convey."

I nodded, "I knew Lucy is weird," I mumbled.

We stood at the edge of Cannon Street about to leave, "how are you getting home princess?" Loke asked.

Lucy blushed, "since when do you call me princess?"

Gray coughed coyly, "try hard," I laughed.

Lucy nudged me, "he used to call me brat, because I was always better than him in everything."

I laughed, "You're still better than him in everything, to add up you're pretty he's not."

Luce laughed awkwardly blushing, she's such a girl.

"Anyway, we are going in that direction, will you be okay?" Gray asked.

"My home is walking distance so…" I didn't let her finish.

"I'll walk you home!" I pushed Lucy lightly waving the others off.

I stuck my tongue out when Lucy wasn't looking; I knew they all had the same thing on their minds. I'm just faster and better, always will be.

Lucy and I walked in silence most of the walk, till I saw her quivering, "are you cold?"

"No I just like to shake when I get the chance, silly," she tried to smile.

What to do in a situation like this? I put my arm around her pulling her in close so she could feel my body heat, "better?"

"You have no idea what it's like to get cold do you?"

I shrugged, "only when Gray's ice hits me, then I know true terror," she giggled.

We arrived at her house which was huge; I didn't know a house this big could fit in the city of Magnolia, "you live here?" I pointed at the unnecessarily large building before my eyes.

"Yes I do, I know it's big and it's just my father and I including a couple maids, cook, butlers, drivers, you know staff."

My jaw dropped.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was about to say goodbye to Natsu when Capricorn came out introducing himself, "hello I am Capricorn, butler for Lucy Heartfilia and her deceased mother Layla Heartfilia, please come in."

Natsu walked in absentmindedly, "he doesn't have to come in," I whispered annoyed with Capricorn.

"This gentleman took the time to walk in the cold and drop you home, we are obligated to show him our hospitality," he gestured for me to go inside as well.

I pouted, "You're right Capricorn. Though father won't like it…"

Natsu walked into the main sitting area which was closest, Natsu took a seat on the sofa which in the world of the upper class would be considered rude, though I found it quite amusing and carefree, "Virgo will you go and run me a bath, please?"

Pink smoke appeared startling Natsu, "yes Princess and bubbles too?"

"As always," I winked playfully.

"Luce your house is amazing, it could fit a dragon!" Natsu stood up.

I laughed in pleasure, "a dragon, Natsu that's absurd!"

"No Lucy it's true I was raised by a dragon, his name was Igneel," he was serious.

I sat down on the couch and he sat next to me, "really?"

"Yeah, you know I used Fire Dragon Slayer Magic," I nodded, "Igneel taught me… but…"

I leaned in intrigued I never knew that there were people out there raised by dragons, "but what Natsu?"

He suddenly looked very sad and almost angry, "he disappeared… I haven't seen him since but every summer holiday I search for him. I will find him one day," I liked this side of Natsu. It was caring and passionate.

I touched his shoulder, "you will one day, and I promise you that."

We were interrupted when father walked in, he had a serious face as usual, "father, your home. I thought you were on a business trip?"

"I was and now I am back, who is this?"

"I'm Natsu! Lucy's best friend," Natsu put up a fist of flames.

I looked at Natsu bewildered hoping that dad wouldn't kill him, or try, "I see, how was the town?" Father was never fond of mages, even though his wife was one herself.

"Fine, I was with Natsu today. Capricorn invited him in."

Father walked over directing Natsu to the door, "it was nice meeting you young man, I must talk with my daughter alone," he looked around, "Capricorn, please set Marcus up to send this young mage home."

"Yes your Grace," Capricorn did as ordered.

Natsu left and my father turned back to me, "meet me in my office after you bath."

I nodded walking away with Virgo; I sat in my bubble bath apprehensive as to what my father wanted to tell me, "Did Father seems a little more serious than usual?"

"It's hard to tell princess, should you punish me for not knowing?"

I waved my hands, "no that's alright."

I got out dressing into my pajamas and a night gown over them; I made my way to Father's study, he was staring out the wind smoking a pipe, "father you act older than you are," I tried to joke.

"Take a seat my daughter," I did as he asked, "I have so good news."

I tilted my head, "good news?"

"On my business trip I encountered many Princes and none suitable for you, how old are you now?"

"Seventeen father."

He nodded in approval, "you will be wed soon."

My eyes widened, "please… no…" I whispered.

"You are a Princess, and I have met two very respectable Princes. You shall meet them tomorrow, and I shall give you time to get to know the both of them and chose."

I stood up taking a deep breath, tears in my eyes, "I just started a new school, my dream school. Please don't ruin this for me with and arranged marriage."

"Arranged? I am giving you a choice!" He raised his voice.

"A choice this is an ultimatum, if I chose neither I shall be disowned and unable to marry ever!" I yelled.

I nodded slowly, "you are very right."

I sat back down tears running down my face.

"If you agree to marry one of these men you shall continue to attend Fairy Tail High and see your so called friends allowing you to live your life, if you do the opposite you shall be shipped to the other side of Earthland immediately to live with your great aunt," he stepped closer, "is that fair?"

My breaths were short and uneven, "yes father," what choice do I have.

I walked steadily to my room excusing Virgo and going into bed, I had stopped crying. Tears were no longer an option, I was to meet my suitors and make a choice over a period of time. I wasn't going to cry I am still able to see my friends and carry out my life as some would consider normal; the only difference is that my husband will already be decided. What was I to expect I am a princess, Lady Heartfilia, I am privileged? Well at least I have it better than Cousin Mary; she had to marry a man fifteen years older.

Although I can still think about boys, like Gray, Loke and Natsu, I don't know if I like them, but they do make me feel funny inside. A good kind of funny, the kind I want to feel again. I'm not too keen to break this news to Loke, though he knew one day I was to be put in an arranged marriage. I always thought it'd be with him, not until father found out his family had lost all trading deals in the East. Maybe if it was Loke I would have dealt with the situation a little more respectably for a princess, I wonder who the suitors are. They are obviously Princes and only two; we are the riches family in all Fiore so it'd have to be a family with many investments and business partnerships. The second richest, I can only think of thank fat Prince in the North. Dear Lord if it's him I shall graciously exile myself, I laughed trying to lighten up the situation.

Tomorrow is going to be the day I meet my future husband.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Lucy P.O.V**

I sat in class unable to focus, all my attention had drifted off to this afternoon. What was going to happen? It had also come to my attention that I ask myself a lot oh rhetorical questions; maybe I'm the only one that knows the answer. Then again that defeats the purpose of a rhetorical question. Besides that I've been really quiet and everyone is actually starting to worry about me, Erza hasn't taken her eyes off me all day and Levy keeps trying to console me with different book. Although I haven't seen Natsu, Gray or Loke around, in fact I still want to thank them for yesterday because it was so much fun.

It was break time and I sat with Erza, Levy, Juvia, Cana, Mira and Wendy, it was a sunny day so we took the opportunity to sit on the grassy area near the rose garden.

"Erza how was your date with Jellal?" Mira asked.

Erza blushed a little, "it was very romantic we went to the beach and had a picnic, and then he walked me home," she smile in delight.

"D-did you kiss?" Wendy asked all red in the face.

All the girls giggled, Erza just nodded, "is he any good?" Cana blurted out.

"And what of you and Gajeel, Levy?" Cana asked.

The blue hared mage stuttered having absolutely no clue what to say, "Good!" was all she could muster.

All the girls tried to pester another word out of her although her embarrassment got the better of Levy, "now, now give the girl a break," Erza advised, "it take courage."

I took a deep breath, "yes it does…" I didn't mean to speak but the words just came out.

"Lucy, are you okay? You barely touched your food?" Levy asked.

"Juvia is concerned, what troubles you?" Juvia touched my shoulder.

I looked at them all with concern in their eyes, at first I thought they'd think of me as the stuck up rich girl but there were no boarders between any of us.

"I'm getting married."

Their expressions turned blank, this was not usual to them I supposed. Lucky for me the bell rang before the questions started pouring in, I got up quickly collecting my things and making my way to class. I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid all of them all day and they'd begging to talk but I tried to put it off as long as possible. I say Natsu and Gray sitting at the front arguing over something mediocre, I took a seat behind them the only available seat.

"Hey Luce! Haven't seen all day," Natsu turned to greet.

So did Gray, "the teachers in a mood today, just a warning…" he stopped talking, "are you okay."

I guess he noticed my ever so pleasant face, "I'm just sick…"

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse is office?" Natsu offered

"You already walked her home, do you want me to do it."

I shook my head, "hey, where's Loke?"

They shrugged, "rumor has it he had something important to do this afternoon," Gray answered, "rich folk stuff… not that rich people are bad just us middle class wouldn't understand your prior commitments," Gray laughed awkwardly.

"Smooth one ice brains," Natsu poked out his tongue.

"It'd be a pleasure for me to freeze that scaly tongue of yours," Gray snickered.

Natsu looked angry, "my tongue it not scaly, right Lucy?" He turned to me.

I didn't answer, "Are you okay Luce?" Natsu looked at me even closer almost uncomfortably close.

"Are already said I was sick," I looked away blushing.

"You don't smell sick," he sniffed.

"Dude stop smelling her," Gray nudged him.

Natsu frowned, "but she smells like vanilla and strawberries!"

Gray moved in smelling me, "you smell amazing!"

Lucky for me the teacher arrived who was as grumpy as ever, but at least I got to do work and get my mind off of things. At the end of the school day I walked home, dragging my feat. I was so confident last night and now it's as if all that confidence leaked out like spilt milk, when I got home Capricorn scolded at me for not telling Marcus I was walking apparently I had him waiting for two solid hours. I did have to apologize but it wasn't too big a deal, I sat in my room at my dressing table with Cancer doing my hair.

"You look beautiful Princess," he complimented.

"Thank you Cancer, do you think they'll like it. No what am I saying? Who gives a crap if they like my hair, it's not like I want to get married anyway!"

Cancer moved beside me, "any man would be lucky to be wed to you Princess."

"Sure but they must also feel the same as me at the moment, they're probably riding here dreading this god forsaken experience."

Virgo walked in silently, "you are requested downstairs Princess," she walked out silently.

I jumped up enthusiastically, "well I'm all dressed up, hair done, make up and a positive attitude, wish me luck Cancer!"

I scurried out of the room almost ready to run, I didn't want to be down. If I was going to have to marry one of these men I might as well start off on a positive not right? I mean I'll have to spend the rest of my life with them, I may not think of them romantically but it'd be nice to be friends.

I arrived at the dining hall to see my father and a few colleagues chatting, "Princess Lucy, pleasure to see you again," they all bowed kissing my hand, I curtsied.

"Always a pleasure to see you too," I smiled blankly.

"You must be anxious," one of the men said.

"Marriage is no funny business," I joked.

They laughed like old men, "we know from experience."

"But, you'll make it work," one of the more reasonable ones said.

We stood around patiently awaiting the arrival of the Princes; the suspense's was killing me.

We began to hear footsteps coming from the main corridor, it must be them. Why is my heart beating so fast? Oh my god I might be having kids with one of these men, in a few years I'll be expected to actually do it and produce little Princesses and Princes. The doors open revealing… Loke? Oh right, he was invited to this joyous event.

He greeted the men then walked over to me, "why are you late? And why won't you at school? You're the only person that understands arranged marriages and hates them as much as me!"

"I was going to pick up your future husbands… it was so weird, I was in the carriage with them and the idea of one of them being with you just didn't sit well with me. Although I am glad I got the chance to meet them before anyone else," he notice me staring at him, he looked back at me putting on a reassuring smile, "it's going to be okay."

Finally the two Princes entered the room; I felt a strong tension between me and the Princes. They were… very… um, I can't explain the feeling but it was almost relief. It isn't going to be that hard, they walked up to all of us bowing like true gentlemen.

I walked over to them before anyone spoke surprising all the men and women in the room, "there is no need to bow in here, I'm about to marry one of you so we might as well act like family," I had a huge smile on my face welcoming them.

They stared at me in surprise; maybe I was a little too casual.

My father walked up to the Princes introducing them "I'd like to welcome Prince Sting Eucliffe of the Eastern Reign and Prince Rogue Cheney of South-East Rock," my father came and stood next to me, "this is Princess Lucy Heartfilia of Fiore, daughter of Layla Heartfilia and I, Jude Heartfilia."

My uncle who was amongst the men placed a hand on my father's shoulder, "beautiful introduction brother, I believe it's time for supper?"

We all made our way to the dining room with Loke escorting me, "they're Dragon Slayers," Loke said quietly.

"Both of them," I couldn't believe it.

Loke nodded.

"Who are these guys?" I asked myself.

Dinner was quiet, the occasional pass the salt and salad but even then the maids took care of that for us. The two mages were very quiet, they must have been nervous because neither Loke nor I could squeeze a word out of them, even though the adults over shadowed the table not really allowing anyone to talk. After supper was over the adults insisted on us taking a stroll through the rose gardens, there was a full moon and it would be a great chance to get to know each other. After all I will have to learn to like both of them.

I Loke, Rouge and Sting casually walked through the rose gardens and it couldn't have been more awkward.

**Sting P.O.V**

Neither Rough or I could take our eyes of Lucy, she was more beautiful than we had imagined. I guess we were expecting some sort of spoiled, grotesque Princess, but Lucy was the complete opposite. She made me feel calm, although Loke hadn't left her side either he liked her or he's just the protective best friend, my bets are that he has a thing for her, "so how old are you both?" Lucy asked.

Rogue and I looked at each other not knowing what to say, we were told not to speak about ourselves. Considering that we didn't have a pleasant background out care givers thought it'd be best not to disclose that information to keep the mood light, but it's only our age right?

"Nineteen," we both answered.

She must have found that strange, Rogue seemed more bored than ever, "how old are you?"

Lucy took a breath of relief, "that is the first time one of you have actually talked to me, I was beginning to think you didn't like me," she laughed, "I'm eighteen and Loke here is also nineteen."

"Why aren't your parents here?" Loke asked.

We both froze, "we don't have any," Rogue nudged me, "what one of us is going to have to marry her so she might as well know," I decided to lighten up, being distinguished was exhausting.

"I suppose," Rogue admitted.

"My apologies did you inherent your wealth from you late parents?"

I nodded, "yeah they were loaded, and we grew up together. Since we made smart choices in our lives, we get the undeniable pleasure getting to marry you," I smiled cockily.

She scoffed, "please you think this sucks for you, and we're in the same boat."

Loke crossed his arms, "it'd be a pleasure to marry the one and only Lucy Heartfilia!"

"I do not doubt it Lion, just saying I wish we had a choice."

"You have more variety than us, the one you don't choose will have nothing in the end but stacks of money and the choice to actually find true love," Rogue spoke.

"Wait you're telling me that if I don't choose one of you, you get to go marry out of love because the first choice is me?" Lucy tried to put the puzzle together.

I nodded, "yeah so we're both praying you don't choose either of us, but what difference does it make. Most women would only marry is for our money, finding love is difficult when you busy having to act ahead of your youth."

"Rich kid problem," Loke commented.

We all agreed then laughed, this isn't too bad.

"So what do you do for fun around here? Any bars, clubs, show grounds, something entertaining?" I asked.

Lucy thought, "Well, there is a library with all the classics you can imagine. I got there almost every day."

I sighed, "Boring…"

"A library? You must show me sometime," Rogue asked.

"It'd be a pleasure, it's nice to know there's someone else who has a passion for reading," Lucy smiled showing off her big brown eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "yeah the passion of boredom, but it looks as though you Rogue are already winning the race to Lucy's heart," I walked away towards the lake.

**Rogue P.O.V**

My biggest concern was that I was to marry a woman who had no interest in the things I liked, but Lucy liked reading as much as me so maybe this might not be too bad. Sting sat at the Lake throwing pebbles with his sleeves and pants rolled up, I had taken off my jacket resting it on my arm. Lucy and Loke sat on the table near by chatting; I could tell they were close. I'd never been close to anyone besides Sting and Frosch, so this is all a little overwhelming for me, "what are you thinking about?" Lucy asked me.

I looked over at the lake to see Loke yelling at Sting for picking at the flowers "are they fighting?" I asked her.

She giggled, "Yeah apparently Sting is disrespecting my property, which he is but I couldn't care less."

"This must be hard on you."

She shrugged, "I was fretting about it all day, and because I was so worried about something inevitable I missed the opportunity to talk with my friends. Although the hardest part is having to choose which, means I'm going to have to fall in love with one of you and the chances of one of you falling in love with me back is…" she laughed, "yeah not possible, I mean I like both of you just not like that. I don't even know if I'm capable of falling in love, have you ever been in love?"

"You talk a lot," did I just say that? "It's not a bad thing," I laughed awkwardly; "I don't even know what love is."

She patted my shoulder, "spoken like a true poet."

"Oi Lucy come look I caught a fish!" Loke yelled out from the lake.

Lucy ran over, "oh cool let me see!" She kneeled beside Loke.

Sting was kneeling next to her.

"What are you trying to save it from drowning?" I spoke sarcastically.

"Hey Lucy catch that one!" Sting suggested.

Lucy had her game face on, "here we go!"

"Wait Lucy I don't think that's a good idea," I held my arms out, "this isn't going to end well…"

Lucy reached out into the water unconsciously tripping and falling straight into the lake, I saw that coming, "Lucy!" We all screamed.

**Lucy P.O.V**

We walked back into the house with me wrapped in the guy's jackets, I insisted that they only give me one but that wasn't an option. I insisted that we go through another door to avoid any conversation with my father, because that would arise way too many questions. Lucy only Capricorn saw us, "Princess are you alright?"

I waved my hand, "I'm fine, but these guys should be heading home now."

"I can't believe you're worried about us?" Loke said.

Sting followed, "do you know how cold that water is?"

"You could get sick," Rogue said.

"They are right Princess," Capricorn sided with them.

I stopped for a moment, "anyway I'll go and clean up, what time are their carriages arriving?"

"Oh you were not informed?"

"Informed about what?"

Sting had on that cocky smile again leaning on Rogue is shoulder, "we're staying here till you choose."

Rogue looked nervous, "I hope we don't disturb the peace."

I swallowed just trying to understand the gravity of the situation, "please escort these Princes to their rooms whilst I clean up," I looked over at Loke after the Princes left, "meet me in my room in fifteen."

**Rogue P.O.V**

Sting and I sat in my assigned room, "this place is really nice," I commented.

"Much more glamorous than anywhere we've ever stayed."

I agreed, "You reckon the Princess minds us staying here?" I asked.

Sting looked at me as though I was an idiot, "she's going to be living in the same house as two healthy young males, that she's supposed to marry. Of course she's minding!"

I lay down on the bed; I patted my pockets, "have you seen my notebook?"

Sting continued unpacking, "is it in your suitcase?"

"Nah I always keep it on me," I began looking around.

"Why would it be lying around here?"

"Right it's in my jack, which is with Lucy, in her room, with here."

Sting looked at me, "I always told you to go on more date so you'd be used to female company."

"I'm fine, I'm just gonna knock and asked for my jacket."

"Good luck with that."

"I'm not going to do something stupid like you."

Sting rolled his eyes.

I knocked on Lucy's door nervously taking a deep breath, "come in," she said.

I made my way through unable to speak when I saw what was in front of me, Lucy was standing there in nothing but a white towel around here chest and waist. It shaped her figure perfectly I couldn't stop staring, and I knew I shouldn't have been staring.

"Loke I said fifteen minutes…" she turned to see it was me then she screamed. I knew everyone in the house had heard it because it damn near deafened me, I turned around with my eyes closed not even looking.

"Rogue! What do you want?" She asked.

I could only stutter I knew she hated me now, "I left um my note book in my jacket, and do you have it?"

She threw it to me, and I ran out shutting the door. As I prepared for bed I could hear Sting snickering, "how was it?"

Sting was at the door about to leave, "I probably saw more than you'll ever see," I shut the door in his face and laughed.

This is going to be crazy.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was finally dressed in my pajamas sitting at my table writing a couple things down, "Lucy are you okay?"

I turned to Loke who was looking impatient, "I'm fine just a situation with Rogue no big deal."

"What happened?"

I probably shouldn't tell him, "nothing anyway why are you puffed?"

He sat on the bed, "well I was talking to your father and we both heard your scream but he continued talking then I ran," he laughed it off.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah what?"

I sat next to him on the bed, "people at school are going to talk and if they ask just be honest with tem, okay?"

"But it'll start such a stir of question," Loke spoke up.

"I know but what's the point of lying, they'll find out eventually," I frowned.

"I guess this kind of puts you off the dating market," he took the situation lightly.

"Yeah bummer," I smiled.

We were silent for a moment, "so what happened with Rogue?"

I bit my lip, "he saw me in my towel and I screamed."

Loke started fuming with anger, "I'm going to kill him, and you know that right."

"It wasn't his fault I said come in…" I shouldn't have said that.

Loke froze, "wait, why did you say come in?"

"… I thought it was you," Loke raised an eyebrow, "no but you've seen me in a towel plenty of times so it wouldn't have been weird at all."

He went quiet, "I guess not but he shouldn't see you like that, no man should unless they appreciate it…"

"Loke, not again."

Loke moved quickly pinning me to the bed, he was on top of me and I could feel his breath, "I love you."

"…and I love you to just not the way you want me to."

"You're getting married soon and you've never felt pleasure, let me show you that."

"Loke…"

"Just one time and never again, let me love you and let me have the pleasure of you loving me. You just have to say yes,"

I looked away, he got up as if nothing happened, "night Princess," he kissed me on the cheek.

"Good night Loke."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**Gray P.O.V**

I sat in my dorm room thinking of the same thing over and over, how I was going to ask Lucy out to the school carnival. I wanted to go with her I just hadn't found the best way to ask her or the right time. Besides how do I know if she's even going to say yes? I took a deep breath when Natsu barged in, "what do you want?" I asked him.

"Hey this is my room to! Anyway all the guys are going to play soccer, wanna come?"

"Not right now!" I was frustrated.

Natsu threw a soccer at me, "Erza asked me to invite you so you better come, she says it's 'bonding' time," he did hand gestures.

I got up reluctantly, "fine let's go."

We made our way to the soccer field provided by Fairy Tail High, everyone was here except Lucy. I guess she's still busy with family stuff which explains why Loke is also away, "Gray-sama! Juvia is cheering for you!" Juvia yelled from the side lines.

"Shouldn't you go and give your girlfriend a big kiss, for good luck!" Natsu teased with the others laughing.

"Shut up! Can we play already?" I yelled.

My team

Natsu

Gajeel

Lisanna

Elf-man

Freed

Levy

Cana

Jet

Bisca

Alzack

Gray

Erza's Team

Wendy

Laxus

Evergreen

Bickslow

Romeo

Mira

Jellal

Laki

Droy

Weekend soccer games were the only way for kids at our school to relieve stress and get a chance to hit each other, no one actually played the game right seen as there's no magic in soccer. I don't even know why I was put on Natsu's team because he kept hitting me in the face, "we're on the same team jackass! Stop hitting me!" I screamed

"Suck it up," Gajeel yelled.

"I wasn't talking to you iron breath," I turned around.

Levy went between us, "no need to fight, and we're already winning. Aren't we?" She looked around.

We saw Erza repeatedly scoring in our net, there were holes all over it we'd need a new one. With Jellal innocently handing her balls to kick more in, that idiot is so whipped he was just oozing love. We decided to quit since everyone at Fairy Tail is a sore loser,

We all sat down on the grass relaxing eating snacks that a few people had prepared for us, unfortunately I didn't have the option of eating anyone else's food because Juvia wasn't allowing me. I saw a few of the girls talking in secret, "what are they talking about?" I asked Laxus who was next to me.

He shrugged, "Mira wouldn't tell me… supposedly has something to do with Lucy."

"What about her?" Natsu jumped.

"Why don't you ask her now," Freed pointed at Lucy who was walking with Loke.

Natsu and I ran over anxious to find out where she was.

"Surprise to see you're the first people we run into," Loke said sarcastically.

"Hey Gray, Hey Natsu," Lucy smiled, she looked a little sad though.

Lucy and Loke came and sat on the grass with us, all the girls were staring at Lucy strangely as if they knew something. The guys and I just stared at each other clueless, although it wasn't unusually for all the guys to be in the blue. The girls always had an agenda. Natsu finally spoke up breaking the awkwardness, "… where were you yesterday?"

Loke put his arm around her, "she was sick, bad case of the cold," it didn't sound very convincing.

"Uh okay…" Natsu frowned.

The girls continued to act hostile which was just freaking me out, "we should all be heading back right?" Mira suggested, "looks like it's going to rain," she and the girls laughed awkwardly.

"The weather is fine to me," Gajeel pointed to the sky, Levy grabbed his arms pulling him away. The whole group was walking back and it was just Loke, Natsu, Lucy and I.

"What was all that about?"

Lucy sighed, "I don't see why you lied Loke."

He shrugged, "well it just doesn't feel right letting the whole school know."

"Wait, wait, and wait. Know about what?" I asked undoubtedly curious.

They looked at each other approvingly; I swear if they're dating I will lose my shit.

**Lucy P.O.V**

"I'm getting married," Lucy smiled.

"WHAT!" Natsu and Gray both yelled.

"You're okay with this?" Gray asked Loke.

Loke laughed putting his glasses into place, "not in the slightest."

"You're only seventeen! You cannot get married!" Natsu raged.

Gray was attempting to compose himself, "who's the guy?"

I bit my lip, "believe it or not, I haven't chosen yet."

"What do you mean haven't chosen?" Natsu asked.

I began to explain, "well in this situation the way it works is; my father has found two perfect suitors and which I like best I marry, so in actuality the two Princes are fighting for my love. This may sound romantic but is absolutely barbaric, the one I don't choose gets to go off and do whatever they want. It's a little more detailed than that but that's the rough idea," I was getting angrier as I spoke but held it in as much as possible.

It was a tough situation and I didn't expect Gray and Natsu to understand I mean I couldn't ask for more, I already have Loke by my side. Anyway the two suitors aren't that bad, they are better than expected. Natsu was sitting there thinking, I guess it was difficult for him to grasp. I'm probably the first of his friends to ever get married at seventeen heck I might even be the first of his friends to be a princess.

"I can't let you marry those bastards Lucy!" Natsu spat out fire startling me.

I stood up, "Natsu stop!"

Surprisingly Natsu and I began to argue in a playful manner, it was nice to let off some steam. He insisted on beating up the Princes and hiding me away, but I retaliated. In some sense I was glad he was arguing, it made me feel better and worry less, "Natsu be quiet!" Loke joined in.

"Oh you wanna go Lion?"

Loke attempted to act cool, "bring it…"

Suddenly Loke and Natsu were fight dramatically in front of me so I decided to sit and talk with Gray.

"Are you really okay with this?" He asked me.

I laughed, "I really don't have a choice, you know."

"I thought you wouldn't… it's just that I, well, it's just strange. Is all," he was all mopey.

I shook my head standing up, "nope, nope I don't like it when you're mopey."

I stood there staring at him; I wrapped my arms around his neck embracing him, hugging him. He was cold but I didn't mind, "what about me?" Natsu yelled.

I laughed skipping over to pat him on the head like a dog, I giggle, "better?"

He nodded happily.

We were walking with Natsu and Gray back to their dorm, "by the way Lucy have you met them already?" Natsu asked.

I nodded, "they're really lovely."

"Can we meet them?" Gray suggested.

I shook my hand, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Me neither," Loke agreed.

They both sighed unhappily. Loke and I said good bye walking back to mine for lunch with Loke's family to introduce Rogue and Sting to Loke's family.

**Natsu P.O.V**

It was 2am everyone was sleeping but I couldn't stop thinking about Lucy and those Princes, how could she get married? That's stupid she's only seventeen, I mean who wants to marry her. I see the appeal but it's weird when other guys think of her like that, ugh my brain is going hay wire. I tossed and turned struggling to go back to sleep but that was no longer an option, then I came up with a brilliant idea. I went over to Gray's bed shaking him from his sleep, "Gray! Gray wake up!"

"I am going to freeze you to death, "his eyes were barely open but he was well aware of his intention, "what do you want?"

He finally sat up rubbing his face.

"I have a brilliant idea!"

"What? Coming from you it can't be that brilliant."

I punched him lightly, "listen remember how Lucy said we weren't allowed to meet the Princes?" He nodded, "well why don't we sneak in!?"

He had a blank face pulling the covers over going back to sleep, "no hear me out!"

He got back up, "well we don't want Lucy marrying so jerk right, so we sneak in her home meet the guys and make sure they are legit. I just don't want her going off with an idiot."

Gray had on a bit of a smirk so I knew he was considering it, "you're right we need to know if these guys are decent I mean they could use her or hurt her, how we sneak in?"

"Leave that to me," I was smiling deviously ready to go with the plan, "tomorrow night?"

"Deal," Gray agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

**Lucy P.O.V**

"So Jellal and I are going to a restaurant tonight," Erza cheeks were red with embarrassment; it was cute seeing her like this.

I smiled for her, "luck you, most popular girl in school lands the most popular guy. You two are meant to be," I joked around.

She flicked her hair with pride, "I suppose so," we giggled.

As Erza and I were walking to the front gates to make our way home I saw Rogue and Sting standing by idly, what are they doing here? I asked myself confused and ready for a scene about to be made. I ran over to them full with question.

"Oh hey Princess," Sting smiled cockily.

I looked at him stunned, "don't oh hey me!"

He held his hands up backing away, "you can't just rock up at my school without question," I said.

Rogue nodded, "your father's orders, the uniform suits you," he cracked a smile.

I rolled my eyes, Erza stood next to me nice and tall quietly judging them, "Lucy who are these men?"

I slouched not in the mode to explain, "Erza this is Prince Sting Eucliffe and Prince Rogue Cheney, the suitors my father has chosen for me to pick from. Remember everything I told you."

They bowed before Erza like true gentlemen; "nice to meet you, beautiful," Sting smiled that charming smile of his.

"Always a pleasure to meet one of Lucy's closest companion," Rogue flashed a rare smirk.

Wow these guys really can be charming and quite attractive; I guess I shouldn't be asking for too much, "Well we must be going, talk tomorrow Erza?"

"Yeah I'll tell you how the dinner went and it was nice meeting you, Sting, Rogue," she waved us off with a smile.

I sat in the carriage staring at the two Princes; I really didn't know what to say. I was mildly impressed by the way they managed to get Erza's attention I mean she actually seemed like she liked them. Sting was casually picking at his teeth looking as though he owned the place and Rogue was staring out the window appearing a little melancholy, it fascinated me how they could jump from one persona to another.

"You seem glad to see us," Sting smirked.

I scoffed, "it was a pleasant surprise."

"There will be more to come."

I raised an eyebrow, "what does that mean?"

He shook his head playfully, "You were talking with two boys earlier," he said, "you friends with them?" He tried to seem disinterested.

I smiled, "pink hair boy and a half naked boy?"

"Yeah and doesn't that guy have any decency, pouncing around naked in front of the Princess!?"

I laughed, "Yeah he has a terrible stripping habit."

"Still trying to understand commoners," Rogue whispered to himself.

"So you're just friends?" Sting tried to clarify.

I nodded, "besides I think Gray has a girlfriend but I'm not sure."

"Wait why'd you say besides?"

Sting didn't get to finish his sentence when the driver yelled out that we had arrived to mine, I hoped out of the carriage running to my room just wanting to get changed out of this uniform. Why did Sting care so much whether or not I was friends with Gray or Natsu? Well I guess he is competing for my love and would worry about stuff like that, but I mean come on. I only have the choice of him or Rogue he has nothing to worry about, also he probably wants freedom this must be torture for him. I sighed as I placed myself comfortably in the bath, with the towel wrapped around me head. I just wanted to fall asleep and end up in my own world, peacefully and in a tranquil state.

I think I had fallen when I heard rummaging in my room, I wasn't sure if it was a dream so I decided to ignore it. Afterwards I grabbed my towel wrapping it around me and walking out to go and get changed, Virgo had left a cute blue skirt and a white crop top with a denim jacket. I guess we didn't have anyone coming over so it was okay to dress casual. I was walking to my bed when I was Natsu sleeping as if it was totally normal, I was ready to yell when I say him wake up.

"Oh hey Luce," he rubbed his eyes; He kind of looks cute and innocent.

I threw a pillow at him violently, "what's with people casually saying 'oh hey'?" I yelled frustrated.

Natsu rubbed his head annoyed, "hey! Why you being so paranoid, I just came by to say hey!"

I rolled my eyes pointing at the door for him to leave, "leave now Natsu!"

He looked me up and down, "you're in a towel Luce," he smirked.

I yelled holding my towel up, "Natsu leave!" Someone must be running to my room because they heard the scream, "wait go through the window," I ran to the window till I realized it was already open, I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

He walked slowly over to the window then stopped leaning in to me, he froze only inches from my face. I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks, "you smell like vanilla and honey," he smirked.

For some strange reason my cheeks were red and I didn't know what to do, this was not normal for me. Suddenly Sting and Rogue barged in, stunned, jaws dropped. I am going to die of embarrassment.

"Lucy!" Sting and Rogue said at the same time in confusion.

"It is not as it seems at all," I took a large step back waving my hands up in denial."

"Who is he?" Sting gestured to the pink haired mage.

Natsu walked up to Sting ready to fight, "I'm Natsu who the hell are you?"

They stood head to head, this isn't going to turn out well if I don't do something fast, "This is Natsu my friend, remember the one I was talking to earlier today," I helped them recall.

Rogue decides to calm down pulling Sting back, "Lucy care to explain the situation?"

Just as I was about to explain I froze when I realized I was still in my towel, my eye began to twitch, "all of you out!" I yelled from the top of my lungs. The three of them rushed out of my room in to the corridor, this is the worst thing to ever happen to me.

**Natsu P.O.V**

The three of us stood in the corridor, the tension was so thick I could cut it with a spoon, "I don't like either of you," I spoke first.

The black haired one huffed, "I feel indifferent towards you."

"What do you want with Lucy?" The blonde one asked.

"I should be asking you that!"

"AHHHHHHH! GRAY GET OUT!"

The door opened quickly then slammed closed once again revealing Gray in his boxer, "Natsu I'm going to kill you!" Gray had his fists up.

I began laughing hysterically unable to control myself, I tried to speak but the words just wouldn't come out, "what's so funny?" The black haired one asked.

I finally collected myself, "ice princess over here actually fell for it!"

Gray sighed with rage, "you told me that window led to the main room not her bedroom, jackass!"

"Turns out it doesn't," I said mockingly.

"Why are you naked?" Both the other guys asked.

Lucy finally opened her door as Gray was putting his clothing on; she led all of us into the court yard so we could explain the situation.

"You… are… really... rich…" Gray trolled the open spaces, filled with green grass and flowers of all different kinds.

"Gray and Natsu what are you doing here?" She finally asked.

I sat down on a chair checking out the provided snack, "we wanted to meet the potential suitors."

The black haired boy and the blonde one waved at me in an obvious motion, "you've already been acquainted," Lucy said.

I looked at them then Gray and the Lucy, "you're kidding these two losers?" I stood up.

"Wait then what are they doing here?" Gray asked.

"We're staying with the Princess until she chooses," the blonde one smiled.

Gray and I stood next to Lucy protectively; we didn't like the 'suitors'.

"Gray, Natsu meet Prince Sting Eucliffe," she gestured to the blonde, "and Prince Rogue Cheney," then to the black haired one.

They bowed like true Princes, "I cannot believe you're friend with a stripper and a hot head Lucy," Sting commented.

"They may be annoying but they are my friends, okay?" She vouched for us.

Rogue sighed, "Friends… I see," he's strange.

"Are they mages?" Gray asked.

Sting spoke, "we're Dragon Slayers," he spoke with pride.

I had to admit I was impressed; Lucy's suitors were Dragon Slayers which means I could have actual competition, "what about you guys?" Rogue asked.

"Ice-Make Magic," Gray spoke up wielding an ice sword, which undoubtedly impressed Lucy.

They looked at me, I held up a ball of fire, "Dragon Slayer," I smiled cockily.

**Sting P.O.V**

I was captivated, Natsu here wasn't too bad. Of course I still hate him but another Dragon Slayer never hurts to have in your midst, "well this makes things a whole lot more interesting," I looked over at Rogue, "right brother," I smirked.

After the tension had eased Natsu was found himself eating everything that was on the table, adding hot sauce to it while Gray and Rogue attempted to make civil conversation but all they did was insult each other. They were more alike than they thought. Lucy sat on a bench patiently as if she was waiting for something, "what are you waiting for?"

"Hmm?" she looked at me, "oh nothing just can't help but laugh at all four of you."

I leaned my arm on the back of the bench, "why's that?"

"Isn't it funny, we're only kids and they expect us to get married? It's just Ludacris is all?"

I had to agree with her, the whole thing was out of hand. Although if it was Lucy I had to get married to, I guess I wouldn't mind, "I hear your school is having a festival, Loke was eager to ask you to go with him."

She laughed, "Loke probably has a hundred girls dying to go with him."

I was about to ask if she wanted me to take her when Natsu ran over behind us interrupting the conversation, "what are you doing for the festival Lucy?"

She smiled back at him, "I'm running a maid café with Levy and Cana…" my mind drifted off for moment thinking about Lucy in a maid outfit, is that perverted of me?"

Rogue didn't say anything but nodded, I felt he was affected the same way I was.

"You guys should all come, we'll go together," she suggested, "Gray, unless you're going with Juvia?"

Gray had on a terrible frown, "I'd love to go with you Lucy."

"All settled then, Natsu and Gray can come here and we'll all go to the festival together?"

We all agreed, none of us really wanted to go all together but if it made Lucy happy, whatever she wanted. Natsu and Gray finally left after they had finished bickering over something trivial. I sat in Rogue's room after saying goodnight to Lucy; I was full from the feast the chef had prepared so I lied on the floor like a slob.

"What do you think of Natsu and Gray?" I asked.

"Annoying," he replied.

I agreed, "Do you like Lucy, Rogue?"

He didn't reply, "Do you Sting?"

I stood up, "I should go," I left his room without saying good night. I knew Rogue liked Lucy and he didn't need to tell me straight up, but now that we both like her will make things a hell lot more difficult than they already are.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

**Loke P.O.V**

This was not what I had planned, I was supposed to go to the school carnival with Lucy and now four other idiots are tagging along? Speaking of idiots, here they come.

Natsu, Gray, Sting and Rogue walked over arguing about something, Lucy and I looked at each other amused at their petty banter, "can we leave already?" Gray asked in frustration.

"Yeah these idiots are getting on my nerves," Rogue agreed.

"I'm annoying!?" Natsu bellowed.

Sting had his fingers on his temple, "yes you are!"

Lucy laughed which got the guy's is attention; I just wanted to roll my eyes. We all finally hoped in the carriage all cramped up, lucky for Lucy she got to sit in a separate carriage but the five of us guys had to put up with each other.

**Normal P.O.V**

The tension was rising and it was another ten minutes before they got to the school, they were only putting up with each other for Lucy, "why are you guys even coming?" Natsu asked Sting and Rogue.

"Yeah, you don't even attend our school or live in the area," Gray agreed.

Sting rolled his eyes, "didn't you know the Fairy Tail High festival is one of the most joyous events of the year."

"Please let's try and be civil, this is a grand event," Loke attempted in making peace but Rogue saw straight through it.

"Let's be honest," Rogue looked around, "we're all here for Lucy."

The five boys became silent because they all agreed on one thing, that they were here for Lucy.

"Lucy doesn't like any of you!" Natsu bellowed

Rogue laughed, Sting scoffed, Loke fixed his glasses and Gray slammed his hand on his forehead. None of them really knew who she liked, but they all stood a chance if they played their cards right.

They finally arrived at the destination.

**Sting P.O.V**

I crossed my arms standing with the rest of the guys staring at the banner saying 'Fairy Tail High Carnival' in fancy pink letter and other decorations around it, gosh this is so lame. I looked around and saw Lucy talking to a couple friends of hers along with Gray and Natsu, Rogue walked up to me melancholy as usually, "how are we supposed to compete with two guys she goes to school with and a guy she's known forever?"

I shrugged, "does it matter, she's been given and ultimatum. She is gonna pick one of us whether she likes it or not."

Lucy came running over, "hey guys have you met Levy and Gajeel, they're a couple," Lucy whispered the last part.

Levy the girl with orange rimmed glasses and big blue hair blushed cutely, "Lucy shut up, him I'm Levy."

Rogue and I bowed while Gajeel let out a disrespectful noise, "My name is Sting Eucliffe."

"I'm Rogue Cheney, Lucy has told us so much about you two," Rogue smirked

"Yeah we get it, nice to meet ya, c'mon Levy," Gajeel dragged her off to a booth, she just complied. He was obviously jealous.

Lucy smiled and Rogue and I, "so what do you guys wanna do? I have to go get ready to start serving at the café soon, Gray, Natsu and Loke are all gonna be there too."

"I'm cool with whatever as long as there are no rides," I said with Rogue agreeing.

We walked over to the duck shooting, were we saw some more of Lucy's friends. Man she had a lot of friends, I never knew you could have this many people that care about you, "Bisca, Alzack you guys having fun?" She said hi.

"Hey Lucy, are these your friends?" Bisca asked.

Everyone around this time knew who we were and what we were to Lucy, I almost felt bad for her. Watching Bisca and Alzack or Bisca or Levy and Gajeel she'll never have that opportunity of dating a guy, neither will Rogue and I. Alzack hit all the ducks with his gun magic, "can I have that one," he pointed at a stuffed animal handing it to Bisca. They barely even looked at each other but you could tell it was a flattering moment between the two of them

I decided to impress Lucy by getting her a stuffed animal; I lit up my fist and smashed the entire booth. I heard a child cry when there was debris flying everywhere, I attempted to apologize but they just ran away, "here just take all the stuffed animals!" then man was shaking in his boots.

I took them facing Lucy, "here I thought you might want a couple," I dumped them in her arms.

"You didn't have to?" Lucy was still surprised by the mess I had made.

"Smooth one Casanova," Rogue whispered, "Lucy wanna go eat?"

She nodded, "I'd love to," the walked off but she turned around, "Sting, thanks for the toys," she quickly gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I just stood there trying to understand the situation; did she just do what I think she did…? Does that mean she likes me? "Sting are you coming?" Rogue yelled.

I ran over, we had some popcorn and sat watching a puppet show. Lucy was between us. I couldn't hold it any longer I had to ask her, "hey Lucy?"

"Yeah Sting?"

"Why did you k…" I couldn't ask it was too weird.

She raised an eyebrow, "I know what you're thinking?"

I was really confused, "you do?"

She nodded, "yeah, I mean why would I consider waitressing at a maid café at Fairy Tail high," she laughed and suddenly a sigh of relief came upon me, "Cana and Levy convinced me not to mention I think I'd look great in a maid's outfit."

She got up and I was just sitting there with popcorn in my mouth feeling like an idiot, "where are you going?" Rogue asked.

"Remember I have to serve at the café, I'll see you guys there later?" she asked.

We just nodded sitting there as she left, "do you think other guys are gonna ogle at her whilst we're gone?" I asked Rogue and he just nodded, we decided to head to some of the booths and see what was up.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I ran into the booth quickly getting changed in the back, "so I'm late," I apologized to the girls.

"No problem, but there are people waiting," Cana was sitting on the bench drinking whilst people sat at their table angrily waiting for their drinks.

I got Levy to tie my apron, "Okay let's get on the floor, Can you make the drinks and supervise the food, okay? Cool let's go!"

Levy and I hit the floor taking orders and serving drinks, it was going really well till Loke showed up and took all our female customers away. I went over to him holding a tray, "you have to leave!" I said frustrated.

"Why? I'm having such a great time," he winked at some of the girls around him.

I put the tray down, "you causing trouble."

He shooed the girls away so it was just the two of us, "or are you just jealous my dear Lucy?" he had his hand on my chin.

I huffed moving away, "am not! I have to get back to work," I turned around spontaneously bumping into someone, I was knocked onto the floor, "I'm so sorry, my bad," I said in pain, why am I apologizing?

"Lucy, it's only me Natsu. What are you doing on the floor?"

He can't even be a gentleman for two minutes; I got up by myself dusting off my dress. I stomped back the counter angrily, "that will be $5" I said to a man in front of me.

Loke came over leaning on the counter to talk to me, "I have to say that dress is very flattering on you," he looked me up and down, "can I see what's underneath?"

I rolled my eyes, "dream on."

"Oh I do."

I flicked him stomping back into the kitchen.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I saw Loke looking disappointed at the counter, "it's sad seeing you like this, but if it's over Lucy I couldn't care less."

"Thanks for the sympathy Salamander."

"Here's a tip, stop making her uncomfortable," I said in honesty.

He raised an eyebrow, "oh and what's your approach?"

He leaned in, "whenever Lucy's in trouble I protect her and make her feel safe, then she associates that with love. Full proof."

He glared at me walking away, I followed him, "you're an even bigger idiot than I thought."

We argued till we bumped into Gray, "out of the way Flame freak!"

"Not now pervert!"

**Gray P.O.V**

I didn't want to fight because I had to see Lucy immediately, so I walked straight pass Natsu and stooped at the café, "Lucy there's another boy for you," Levy said swooping passed me holding a full tray of coffees.

Wait, another boy? I ignored the thought making my way in, "what is it Gray? If you're looking for Juvia she was just here."

"Wait, why would I be looking for Juvia?"

She looked at me a little surprised, "she was just looking for you so I assumed…" she went back to work.

"How many times do I have to tell you that Juvia and I are not a thing nor will we ever be," people were staring, guess I said that pretty loud.

She stood up straight looking at me, "don't tell me tell Juvia," she walked away again.

I followed her into the kitchen, which was hot and smelt of sweet cakes. I hate the heat with a passion, "look can we talk for a moment?"

"Cana I'll be back in a few," she threw off her apron walking to the back with me.

"Are you having fun at the Carnival?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah it's great, did a couple of the competitions and such…" I don't know why it was awkward.

Lucy just laughed, "okay Gray why are you really here?"

I clapped my hands thinking of what to say, "I really need you to know something… can we walk?"

She nodded.

We walked down the river which was candle lit and very close to a lot of the food stalls, so we could easily grab a bit but that wasn't what we were here for, "the water is so nice I just want to go swimming, you think Natsu would fish here?"

"Yeah, it is nice. As for Natsu I think he'd go fishing anywhere," we both laughed.

"What did you want to tell me," she stopped in front of me and I couldn't help but stare at the blonde headed, big brown eyed girl wearing a maid outfit right in front of me. How could I not be in love with her?

I swallowed trying to muster up the courage, "I really… like you Lucy," there I said it.

Her face went red, she was overwhelmed, "you can't say that."

"What do you mean I can't say that?"

She had her hands on her face, "I have to get married soon and you're here making it very difficult! I've got five guys trying to woo me and all I want to do is truly fall in love!" She was angry and I didn't know what to do.

I saw Juvia walking down the calling my name, Lucy turned around about to wave when I grabbed her and kissed her lips softly. They tasted like vanilla and strawberries, soft and everything I imagined and more. She breathed in finally pulling away looking at me shocked, Juvia saw then ran way in tears.

"How could you do that, what about Juvia?"

I licked my lips, "I don't like her I like you! Don't you get that?" I was now very frustrated but totally happy that I just got to kiss Lucy Heartfilia, "you are undeniable Lucy," I walked away leaving her there to figure things out.

**Lucy P.O.V**

What in the Hell just happened? I said to myself as I worked in the café, Gray just place his lips against mine, "when someone puts their lips against yours, what is that?" I asked Cana while she served a customer.

"A kiss?" she replied in actuality.

It's worse that I thought, what am I gonna do. He just stole my first kiss and it was scarily perfect, I mean I don't like him well at least I don't think I do. I have no time to, I have to choose between two suitors. This is just a crap load of pressure for a girl. Finally the shift was over and I had time to relax because my feet were killing me, "what a long day," I said to Cana who was beside me drinking and eating.

"Can I have some," I jugged down the last bit of her beer, "thanks."

She looked at me, "you alright? You were a little crazing in the last few hours," she mentioned.

I nodded "guess it was just the nerves."

She patted my back, "okay if you need me just call, I'm gonna go bathroom."

"You're the best," I smiled at her.

I sat there staring at the deep fried fish in my hand, I'm not even hungry but I ate it anyway because I like it. I saw Rogue and he came and sat buy me, "how was your day?" I asked.

"Great if you discount the amount of people and blinding lights," this guy can be depressing, "but I came because you invited us."

My cheeks went red, "well you didn't have to come…"

"Well it's a little extra time with you so why not right?"

I nodded awkwardly not knowing what to say, "well I'm glad you came."

We looked at each other in the eyes, "me too," he smiled. He looks good when he smiles.

He pointed at the skies, "do you see it?"

"See what?"

"The constellations, there's Capricorn…"

I interrupted him, "and Libra, I'm a big fan of constellations."

**Rogue P.O.V**

I starred at her as she made sense of all the jumbled up stars, her cheeks were a rosy red, her eyes sparkled and I was ready to take her home, "Lucy…"

She turned to me smiling and I leaned in making a move kissing her, she didn't move away so that must be a good sign. She put her hands on my chest, "Rogue…"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have," I looked away feeling stupid.

She looked down, "well I don't see why you shouldn't I mean I have to pick you or Sting right, I mean you're just trying to win…"

"It's not about winning, I really like you Lucy. I like you a lot," I stood up, "I like Lucy," I repeated.

She blushed pulling my arms down, "be quiet someone might hear, "she giggled.

"I don't care," I was honest.

"We should go now," she suggested.

I nodded and we made our way back.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay so this is kind of a filler, just wrote it because I was bored. I really hope you like it. I don't usually do A/N note but I will from now on because well I can haha anyway I was curious to see whether or not people wanted to see RoLu, StiCy, Nalu, Gralu or Lolu. I need to know people because I want to keep my readers happy :D so let me know what you like! **

**This is kinda a NaLu chapter for those out there but I won't give anything away ;) anyway read on, enjoy, fav, reviel and follow.**

**Chapter nine**

**Rogue P.O.V**

The carnival was over and it was Monday morning, Lucy was already at school so it was just Sting and I in the pool trying to relax, "man, what's wrong? You've been acting so stiff lately, well stiffer than usually," Sting splashed around in the water.

I gulped getting out of the water, "nothing… get out before you get sunburn."

I heard wet footsteps follow closely behind me, "you're acting really weird Rogue," sting was now serious.

I looked at him annoyed, "I have, haven't noticed really."

He rolled his eyes, "see you're a dick as always, it's nice to know 70% of you is still intact."

I tilted my head in annoyance, "don't get me started."

"Enough, enough," Loke stepped out of the house, "this witty banter is cute and all but seriously Rogue you've been acting unnatural like a turtle out of its shell, disturbing."

I raised an eyebrow, "do you not attend school?"

He sat on the recliner, "oh I do, but I have a free period first so I'll go in a bit."

I took a deep breath, "anyway it's none of your business."

"Not when it's about Lucy," Loke retorted.

Sting looked at me in confusion, "wait… what about Lucy?"

"I saw the two of them sitting by the pier at the carnival," Loke explained to Sting.

Sting crossed his arms, my face was getting hot and I didn't know what to say, "…"

"… what happened?" Sting finally asked.

I was about to speak but Loke beat me to it, "nothing, that's why I'm asking."

I took a deep breath as a sigh of relief; they didn't know that I got rejected trying to kiss Lucy. If they know, the embarrassment could possibly kill me, "like I said nothing is up. Lucy and I just had a talk and it was very," good choice of words, "deep."

I left the pool heading up to my assigned room to get change and take a nap. As I lay on the bed in fresh sheets I couldn't help but wonder, did Lucy really hate me that much that the idea of kissing me frightened her? I wasn't going to give up, I will make Lucy mine and she will be my bride! I will kiss her and we'll have happy life! Maybe that's a little farfetched but it's my reality. I just have to win her heart.

**Natsu P.O.V**

Concentrate, concentrate, keep this up and I might have a record, "Natsu!" I fell off my chair when I heard Lucy yell my name in my ear.

"Hey! What was that for Luce?" I got up back on my seat, "I was trying to balance the pencil on my nose and I was so close to a record!"

Lucy and I were in class doing some partner work, on stuff that I can't even remember. I don't even know why she wanted to be my partner I mean I suck at school, she's the smart one. I laughed but at the same time I was just glad she picked me, "yeah whatever, what are you doing after school?"

I thought, "Fishing, wanna come?"

She smiled with me at the thought, "yeah, I'll bring sandwiches and juice. Where?"

I shrugged, "I usually just walk around till I find a nice spot for Happy and I."

"Oh cool, I'm glad we can hang out. I mean so much is going on and it would really take the stress off," she looked at her book a little sad.

I patted her on the head, "we're best friends of course Luce," her face lit up.

I didn't like seeing Lucy sad; it was like losing a fight to Gray quite unnerving.

Finally the bell rang and we went our separate ways for lunch, I sat on the roof with Gray, "what do you have flame freak?"

I opened my lunch bag, "salami and hot pepper sandwich," grinned.

"Sound disgusting, I got ice… I forgot to pack," he made a face.

I laughed at him, "You have fun at the carnival?"

Gray had a scary smile on his face, a mix of pleasure and success, "what's up with you?"

He snapped out of his trance, "Nothing, yeah it was good, really good."

I ignored him when I saw Loke walking over with a frown, as if he'd lost another lover, "what up with you?" Gray asked.

He slouched on the available seat, "defeat, I'm sure you know all about that."

I stood up angry, "don't tell me what I know all about!"

"Just use your brain for a second Natsu, Loke what's up," Gray twitched.

Loke sat up straight, "It's Rogue and Lucy…" we suddenly fell silent and very interested in what he had to say, "they had a 'deep' conversation."

"'Deep' what does that mean?" I asked confused.

"When was this?" Gray asked.

"At the end of the festival, they were by the pier," Loke explained.

I shook my head refusing to listen any further, "why does it matter? It's not our conversation, deep or not."

The looked at me, "what is she picks Rogue you idiot!?" Gray yelled.

I thought for a moment, "There's nothing we can do."

Loke agreed, "Pinky here is right, she has to make the right decision for her."

We all crossed our arms in frustration, "why are we all single?" Loke asked ambiguously.

"Because we're all hung up on the same girl…" Gray mumbled.

Loke stood up which caught our attention, "it doesn't have to be that way, none of us stand a chance technically speaking so…" he looked at Gray, "you and Juvia done," he looked at me before Gray could say anything, "and Natsu, you and Lisanna," he sat back down, "I'll be Lucy's sex buddy."

Gray and I stared at him wide eyed; we began yelling completely disagreeing to Loke's plan. Before we even got to beat him up the bell rang, lucky lion.

"I gotta go," Gray left.

"Same," I joined him.

By the end of the day I was waiting by the front gate for Lucy to go fishing, I saw Erza and tried to hide but she grabbed me by the collar, "where are you going?"

I shrieked into a ball, way to emasculate me, "ahh, nowhere I'm just idly standing by Erza."

She had a cocky smile on her, "calm down, just making sure you're not up to no good," she put me down.

We stood the chatting for a bit, "who you waiting for?"

"Lucy," I said, "We're going fishing, I was thinking of going to Old Man's river."

She nodded, "Natsu you know that Lucy is…" she didn't finish.

"…Getting married," I helped her out, "yeah I know, not much I can do. But maybe we can run away together if all goes well."

She smiled, "good luck with that."

Jellal came over with a calm look as always, "Erza, Natsu, good day?"

We shrugged, "not much," I said.

"Coming to mine?" Jellal asked Erza.

She looked at him seductively, "as always."

I raised my eyebrow in shock of what I just saw, Erza Scarlet acting sexy!

They waved me off and left, I finally say Lucy walking over next Gray. It seemed as though Lucy was keeping her distance but she seemed shier than usual, "talk tomorrow?" Gray said as he walked in the other directing.

Lucy nodded waving at him, "hey Natsu," she looked at me.

We got into the carriage to hers so we could get sandwiches and juice for the small fishing trip, "what was that about with Gray?" I asked.

She looked off guard when I asked her that, "oh nothing," she smiled.

"Didn't look like nothing, but okay."

We got to hers and as usual the big white doors opened up by Capricorn to greet us, "how was your day princess?"

"Lovely, Natsu is here so we can get ready for a picnic," she explained running up the stairs to her room.

I waved at the humanoid goat, "hi."

"Natsu you can leave your bag in my room, come on up," she called.

I ran to her room once again admiring the scenery, "wow this is way too big for three people," I said in awe.

She laughed awkwardly, "yeah, it used to be three but I guess even then it was too big," she was thinking of her mother.

I felt bad, "I didn't mean too…"

She had a blush on her face, "its okay, the solitude isn't bad."

I went up her placing my hand on her head, "you don't ever have to be alone Lucy."

"Thanks," she touched my shoulder gently.

We placed our bags down making our way to the kitchen, without asking Virgo had prepared sandwiches and freshly squeezed juice just for our trip, "thank you Virgo!" I grinned.

She bowed, "anything for the princess is boyfriend."

Lucy went red shaking her hands, "uh no, Virgo! You can go now!" she sighed the moment Virgo left.

I sat on the bench, "calm down Luce, it's not weird to think about."

"Yeah but it's not right, I have to get married," she grabbed the sandwiches, "I don't have time to think about dating."

I looked around, "where's Sting and Rogue? I peeked through all the rooms but didn't see them."

"They must be out with my father looking at business locations wait; you peeked through all the rooms?"

I nodded, "I even went through your draws," I held up a pink piece of lingerie, "when would you need to where this?"

Her face was as red as a tomato, "Natsu! Give that back now!"

We ran around the living room as she chased me for the underwear, I was finally knocked across the room when she did her infamous Lucy kick, "okay fine here you go, geez not my fault you have weird clothing."

She held it tight to her chest, "it's not weird, now let's go."

We finally left the mansion to go fishing.


End file.
